


I'm going to die, but I made a difference! Right?

by Ookomix



Series: Star Wars One-Shots [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Ship Crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookomix/pseuds/Ookomix
Summary: Poe's the best pilot in the galaxy but sometimes it's not enough.





	I'm going to die, but I made a difference! Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta-ed work from a non english writer  
> You've been warned.  
> this is the spawn of a speed writing duel against @Blacknwhitewings, also I'm not ashamed.

Blood runs down Poe’s face as he winces and curses and trashes in a desperate attempt to free himself from the destroyed X-Wing crashed on the ground. There’s fire everywhere, he can’t hear his droid, and there’s no one miles around. there’s no one to help him.

No one to save him.

With a grunt, Poe grabs the boiling metal with two hands, ignoring the pain, and once again he uses all of his remaining strength to try to lift it. But to no use. He’s stuck.

“Come on, come one! Not like that! Bb-8? Beebee, buddy, are you okay?”

Only the spluttering of the flames answers his pleas, and Poe curses again. The ship seemed whole, Bb is supposed to be with him. So why is he not answering?! Surely, he can’t…

Stretching as far as he can, Poe gets a grip of his radio lying a little further with the rest of his control panel. Clicking frantically on it, he looks for something, someone through the static.

“This is Black One, I need assistance, I repeat, this is Black One, I need assistance, over!”

But he’s not stupid. No one will answer that. Poe himself disregarded some of his teammates calls for help, mainly because he **knew** he would never arrive in time. Every time it broke his heart. And now, to think that he’s going to…

 _Happy beeps_ , he whispers, wiping his face once again. _Happy beeps_. Controlling his breathing, Poe looks at the damages done to his ship, and to his body. His lower half is crushed under the wreckage, and every try to free himself brings more pain than hope. For the moment he feels his vertebrae too much, but not his legs. Nothing. It’s like there’s nothing left to salvage.

He’s going to die here. Even if he manages to get out of there, he won’t go far.

The heat is unbearable, his droid is not answering, the radio is silent, the X-Wing is more and more deadly as the time passes. The flames are dangerously close.

Poe sighs. Loudly.

“Alright. Happy beeps. I’m going to die fighting for freedom. Fighting for my ideas, and for every free soul on this galaxy. I’m going to die, but I made a difference, right?”

He hisses in pain and swallow a sob. He’s going to fucking die, and nothing he can say will make a difference. What’s the point? There’s no point. Grabbing his blaster, Poe closes his eyes and breathes. He can do it. He won’t wait for the fire or the bleeding. He won’t.

The radio suddenly sputters a voice. A familiar one.

“Poe?! Poe where are you?? Are you hurt?! We’re coming, Poe!”

Finn. That’s Finn. Poe sighs, lowers the blaster and curses. The pain is unbearable. The heat is unbearable. His droid is probably nothing more than a piece of junk.

“We’re coming, hold on! We can be here in… ten minutes!”

… Ten minutes?

Poe grabs his radio, and says with a little, defeated voice.

“Abort mission, Finn. You….” _won’t be there on time_. “It’s okay. It’s really not that bad. Carry the fight for me, alright? Do that for me.”

“Poe?” Finn suddenly sounds distressed, and it breaks Poe’s heart a little, “Wait! Hold on!”

“It’s been a pleasure fighting by your side. I’m glad I’ve been able to say goodbye.”

Poe then drops the radio; the flames are there already? He raises his blaster again, closes his eyes for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot to the collection!


End file.
